


My Favorite Person

by lildragongirl19



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Dogs, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, POV Animal, Pets, Sad, dogs are man's best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildragongirl19/pseuds/lildragongirl19
Summary: Let me tell you about my favorite person in the whole wide world.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Katsuki Yuuri's Family, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Makkachin & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Part 1

My Favorite Person

 **Summary:** Let me tell you all about my favorite person in the whole wide world.

I do not own anything of Yuri on Ice!!! This anime is owned by Studio MAPPA with the English adaptation licensed by FUNimation. Please support the official release by visiting our heroes online! 

* * *

_“You cannot share your life with a dog, as I had done in Bournemouth, or a cat, and not know perfectly well that animals have personalities and minds and feelings.” -Jane Goodall_

Part 1

The shelter was always very loud. When a newcomer would be added to the family, or when a potential adopter would enter, the entire area would erupt in sound. Many of us would leap up to the doors of our kennels, barking insistently at those walking by. Some sat patiently in the front, trembling with the tremendous effort of suppressing emotion as people entered.

Most were young like me, eyes bright and hopeful. There were a few seniors in the kennels, and they rested on the floor in a resolute acceptance. Most of them simply ignored the people walking by, no longer dedicating energy to show interest. It was enough to drive the younger ones into desperation, the whining and whimpering unbearable as it echoed against the concrete walls.

When I first arrived, I stayed cowered in the back. My previous family had always chastised me for barking, and I wondered if I was well behaved here then maybe they would come back. I stayed still and silent as families passed by, knowing that my being good would eventually have someone stop and investigate. To look at me. It had to.

But no one ever took notice. Puppies and smaller dogs had more luck in disappearing. Instead, I was only visited by those I saw on a daily basis. They weren’t going to take me away from here, though. That much I could figure out.

There was no specific difference in how this particular day went. Business and activity were as usual. I was sitting in the back of my kennel, nose to the wall, being as good as can be. People came and went. But then something different _did_ happen. 

My gate opened and strangers walked in. 

“Hey, here she is.”

I didn’t turn my head to the voice at first. Everything was so overwhelming here, I sought comfort and seclusion with my nose in the corner. The world seemed smaller and quieter that way.

“She looks nothing like the picture,” a lady’s voice scoffed. “Are you sure this is the one you were looking at?”

I moved my head slightly as footsteps approached. Feet came into view, and the figure stooped down to look at me more closely. A hand reached out, stopping inches from me in invitation. I tentatively put my nose forward for a sniff. The person smelled of mint and chocolate.

“What are you talking about?” The first human to speak was now in front of me. His voice was light and feathery. My ears perked up and slowly lifting my head, I locked eyes with his dazzling gaze for the first time. The boy smiled.

“I think she’s beautiful. Just what I wanted.”

* * *

Winter was howling outside. A blizzard whipped snow and wind back and forth outside the windows. Frost crept up the glass panels, obscuring the view to the outside world. It was dark outside, the moonlight being covered by the snow clouds, and the wind whistled through tiny cracks between frames and panels.

But in here, all was well. The fireplace crackled as tongues of light danced and flitted in the concrete chamber. Soft chairs sat silently facing the warmth, waiting for people to fill them with conversation and laughter. In the room’s center was a low resting coffee table, a bright table-top light illuminating a mess of papers and textbooks on its surface. A teenage Viktor leaned over this, pencil twirling in one delicate hand, the other propping up his head.

I lay curled on the carpet beside the table, my feet facing the fire. Behind me, Viktor sat with one leg stretched out along the floor underneath him. It was propped up on a cushion, and though he wore no shoes his foot was wrapped in bandages and cloth. His foot had been examined recently with care and tenderness by his mother. This gentle attention given to Viktor had become a regular evening ritual between him and his mother. Viktor frequently returned from practice hobbling, whimpering with sore or raw feet. She always expressed concern but never restriction from his sport. After all, he always woke and grabbed his skates the next day, ready to continue on with an exhilarated smile. And I always welcomed him back, his mother scolding me severely if I jumped on him.

But I sometimes just couldn’t help it. I spent all day waiting for him to come home, after all.

Currently, Viktor was pouring over his papers and books on the table. Chin length hair drooped forward, and his fingers knotted in the pale locks with frustration. He had been struggling with the same math problem for several minutes.

He groaned in annoyance, slamming the pencil down irritably. In a sudden outburst, he shouted something explicit as he slammed the textbook closed. It spooked me, causing my head to come up in alarm.

“Viktor Nikiforov!!”

He winced when his mother shouted his name from the kitchen.

“Sorry,” he called back.

He then looked at me, a small smile appearing. He reached forward and tousled the fur between my ears.

“Sorry, Makka. Didn’t mean to scare you, girl.”

I blinked my forgiveness, something I never hesitated to offer, and returned my head to the comfort of my paws. With a big sigh, I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of crackling fire and howling winds mingle in the air.

* * *

Years passed, and both Viktor and I grew. During the time of year when the weather was nicer, I would accompany him on runs and hikes. The surrounding area was gorgeous at any time of the year, and it never lacked of sights and sounds and so many smells!

Sometimes we would be stopped by passerby’s, other groups strolling along the streets and under the shade of trees. Viktor always was so proud to talk about me in front of other people.

“Her name is Makkachin,” he would say straightening his back to be as tall as possible. “She’s a 2 year old pureblood standard poodle!” Immediately after that statement, he would usually turn to me with a hand raised, and we’d impress kids and adults alike with tricks we practiced in his room before going to bed. He loved making people smile. 

But we also had to spend significant time apart. Viktor had school, training, practice, and friends to attend to. When I had the house to myself, I would spend most of my time watching birds flitter past from branch to branch, or I would lay in a sunbeam until I got too hot. Or sometimes I would walk up to Viktor’s room and take a nap on his bed, breathing in his aroma and patiently waiting for him to come back.

This particular afternoon I was doing just that, curled up near the pillows in the mattress’ center. Viktor would be tired after today, and this spot would be warm and ready for him.

His room wasn’t extravagant or crowded. There were a few stacks of novels and textbooks, a single dresser, and an old trunk that held blankets and bedding for cold winter nights. But high along the ceiling was a shelf that ran along one entire wall length. And although it wasn’t crowded with things, it was becoming fuller every year.

Trophies, monuments, medals, and picture frames rested here. Memories from before my arrival looked down at us from their perch. The most recent addition, a particularly heavy structure featuring a tiny man in skates on top, had yet to be placed among all its predecessors. It rested patiently on the dresser near where I was sleeping, shining softly in the fading sunlight reaching through the window. 

I heard some noise and clamor from downstairs. I recognized Viktor’s voice immediately, and shortly after that another man’s voice. That would be his father, a broad and diligent man that lacked the gentleness of his mother. But he worked hard day in and day out, the same dedication reflecting in Viktor as he chased towards his goals.

I decided to stay in my spot, keeping the sheets warm for my owner’s return. Perhaps he would want to take a nap together!

But my ears perked up as I noticed a dissonance in the timbre coming from downstairs. The tone shifted towards discomfort, and eventually to scorn and displeasure. It escalated until I heard two male voices shouting.

Another fight.

I lowered my head onto the bed and waited. Eventually, I could hear heavy footsteps up the stairs, and Viktor’s voice rang out. The bedroom door was ajar, and I could see his shadow whipping against the hallway’s wall.

“What about my happiness? What about the value of my thoughts?” he asked as he threw his hands up in frustration.

His father’s voice crept up the stairs with a rebuke, but Viktor would hear none of it. He immediately interrupted with a scoff.

“Forget it! Why do I bother anymore?! I’m not LIKE THEM!!”

His footsteps rumbled again as he approached the door. Hand slamming against the wood, it swung open with a bang. He turned again in the entrance, his shoulder length hair twirling around his teenage shoulders as he did so.

“My thoughts? My passions? My interests? They mean nothing to your narrow minded, self-absorbed ideas of success!!”

And with another exclamation that I’m sure was something profane, he stepped back to slam the door shut with all his might, locking it afterward. The various items on the shelves rattled in response.

I lifted my head, but Viktor took no notice and stomped over to the dresser. His eyes rested upon the trophy that sat there. He glared at the little figure, golden and shiny permanently frozen in its placement of perfect elegance.

With a sharp exhale, he turned to sit on the floor, his back resting against the dresser. He brought up on hand to his forehead to cradle what appeared to be a pounding headache.

He looked so distressed. I had to do something to help him feel better. Suddenly, I remembered!

Getting to my feet, I hopped off the bed and crouched on my forelimbs to bury my head underneath the frame. A little scrambling and sniffing, and I found it – a ragged, smelly plush of a rabbit toy. I had carefully stored it under here randomly one day. I had developed a habit of storing my favorite toys securely under the bed for future needs. This one always made me happy, and right now someone else needed it.

Trotting around the bed, the poof at the end of my tail wagging in anticipation, I brought the rabbit over to Viktor. I nudged his arm at his face, prodding a cold nose against skin to get his attention.

“Not now, Makka,” he mumbled. “I’m not in the mood.”

I persisted. After all, the rabbit always made me feel better. He just didn’t realize that it would make him happy. So, I lifted a paw, pulling rougher at his arm and trying again. The motion caused Viktor to lift his head slightly, but he was frowning.

“Makkachin…” he said with a warning, of which I completely ignored. Now that I had eye contact, I was confident that I could make him smile again.

I managed a little bark behind a mouth stuffed with plushy toy. And with enthusiasm I shoved my nose into his face, nuzzling with affection.

Instead of laughter, Viktor blasted upward rapidly, his knees jostling my snout sharply.

“I said I’m not in the mood!”

In a flash, he had twisted and with one sweep of his arm, he knocked the various items off the dresser top to scatter all over the floor around us. This included the heavy trophy with the tiny skater. I was standing so close the trophy fell to smash directly on top of one of my forepaws.

The outburst terrified me. 

With a yelp, I dropped the toy and scampered away with my nose in the carpet. I hurried around to the other side of the mattress, hiding my face under the frame. Unfortunately, I was too big to actually crawl underneath the bed, but I managed to get past my neck to my shoulders, my foot awkwardly tucked underneath.

After the brief silence that followed, I heard gentle footsteps in the bedroom.

“Oh god, Makka. Are you okay?”

I heard Viktor tentatively crouch down. I didn’t budge.

“…M-Makkachin?” He said gently. I moved my head to peer out into the room again. He was on his hands and knees, all the fury that had previously contorted his fact completely gone.

“Makka, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. Please, come here sweetie,” he begged extending one hand to pat on the floor.

Eventually with some more coaxing, I decided to hobble to my feet. I hopped clumsily, holding my front paw in the air as I came closer to him with cautionary expectation. Viktor’s eyes glistened as I approached.

“Oh Makka…”

He scooted forward himself to place his hands on my head and neck. With one hand, he held the injured paw gently, examining it tenderly. He continued to caress with the other hand. I tried very hard not to whimper.

“I am so sorry,” he repeated a few times, rubbing under his eyes as he said.

We sat there together for a while, the commotion both downstairs and upstairs having faded away entirely. One hand gently held my paw, while the other was behind an ear rubbing tenderly. We remained there for a while in each other’s company.

* * *

“What am I forgetting? What am I forgetting?!”

Viktor paced his room, one hand on his chin and brows furrowed in concentration. His hair, which now was long enough to kiss and sweep along his back, was held tightly and high behind him, swinging with the agitation of his movements.

I sat and followed his movements with my head cocked to the side, tongue hanging out with curiosity. My ears perked up, and my tail wagged occasionally when Viktor looked my way in an attempt to remind him I was there.

He had been like this the past week or so – an unease that I couldn’t really explain. But today was drastically different, because he had spent hours carefully selecting various items and clothing of his to pack and seal away inside a duo of suitcases.

Finally, after a huff of exasperation, he walked over to his dresser and picked up a list he had written days ago. He studied it with intensity, eyes darting over each entry as he mentally checked his inventory.

Eventually, he laid the list back down with a drawn out sigh.

“I think I’m going crazy,” he mumbled. He looked my way again, and I immediately lifted my head with interest. The poof of my tail thumped the ground. He smiled. Finally!

“I guess I’m actually nervous about all this,” he admitted quietly. He came up to me, kneeling down and placing both hands on my ears. He coddled them with a chuckle, myself unable to suppress a canine drooling grin.

“I’m going to be gone for a while,” he stated simply. He had already told me multiple times, but I still didn’t quite understand. For a while? Where was he going? Wasn’t I going with him?

“I can train and practice all I need to. I’ll have a coach that’s among the best. I’m going to travel.” It almost seemed like he was trying to reassure himself. But his eyes still sparkled with a passion I had seen in him so many times. “I’m going to skate across the world, Makkachin!”

My tail thumped the ground again. He laughed, the sound delightful and bubbly. He then stood back up, reaching into his pocket to glance at his phone another time.

“I know what I’m going to miss the most,” he said. He looked at me endearingly. “Maybe that’s why I feel like I’m forgetting something.”

He walked over to his dresser again, this time he tinkered with the screen on his phone briefly. Setting it down on the wood surface, I shortly heard sounds coming from it as he turned around to face me again.

Piano music, it was called.

Viktor loved music. He frequently had those organized sounds and melodies playing out of that device. Sometimes, the same series of sounds would repeat, and Viktor would play out an awkward sequence of steps to match them. Flapping his arms, twirling, stepping awkwardly, he’d go through some mental and physical exercise multiple times, pause to write a few notes down, and then go back and do it all over.

I didn’t quite comprehend exactly what this ridiculous routine was, but I liked the sounds coming from the phone. Especially the piano.

This time, however, Viktor didn’t go through one of his bizarre rituals. Instead, he called out my name, slapping both hands on his thighs in a gesture I knew so well.

In a flash, I bounded up to him, rearing back to lift my forepaws high in the air. He caught them deftly, holding them firmly against his hips. I looked up to meet his beaming gaze, my tongue flapping in the air.

Viktor started humming along with the sounds from his phone, and at the same time he started to step back and forth in rhythm. I tried to follow the best I could, but honestly I wouldn’t have been able to hold this position without his help. Lifting my own back legs was quick and clumsy, but Viktor smiled the entire time.

We did a slow twirl, his humming cheerful and light.

We danced like this regularly. It was a favorite of mine because I got to be so close and do something with him that he loved. It felt like I was experiencing a little bit of what made him the happiest.

I recognized the sequence of noises. It was a sound style he frequented, especially when we danced together in his room. What was the composer’s name again? 

“Ah, Shostakovich,” Viktor mused as he answered my silent curiosities. “What an artform, to create with nothing but a single instrument.”

We swayed back and forth for a while longer, my tail getting harder to control as our pace increased. Laughing when my clumsiness got the better of me, Viktor set me back down on the floor. He kneeled, reaching forward with outstretched arms to surround my torso in a warm hug. His face buried in my curly, soft fur. I felt him sigh with a touch of sadness lingering.

“I’m going to miss you so much, my beautiful Makkachin.”

Why was he sad all of the sudden? I didn’t understand.

“I promise I’ll come back for visits. I’ll call and ask about you all the time,” he spoke. “Please take good care of Mother for me while I’m gone.”

And then he left through the front door.

I remember sitting on the couch near the house’s front windows, nose resting on the thick, plush arm so I could look outside. I would return to this very spot daily, patiently waiting for hours and hours in anticipation of when that door would open again and he would be standing there. Eventually, I would walk away to occupy my time. The animals outside would come and go. The air and temperature changed as well. 

But I always returned to that viewing spot. Because sometimes, very rarely sometimes, his voice would ring out joyfully from the entryway again. I was going to make sure I was there.

* * *

The hotel room was dark and quiet. I was in my normal position, curled up by the pillows atop the spacious bed. The curtains were parted, moonlight gently peering inside the windows. The light illuminated a bundle of roses, fresh from the day’s prior events, that filled the room with a potent aroma. They made my nose wrinkle a little, but the people seemed to love them.

Viktor had been out for quite a long time. He had returned earlier with the roses as well as a heavy gold medal hanging from his neck, but his break didn’t last long. He chattered on excitedly to me about an evening gala and, following that, a celebratory banquet. A change of clothes and he was gone almost as soon as he had come.

But that didn’t bother me too much. After all, I was here with him! As he had progressed through his career, Viktor was able to get permission to bring me along to practice sessions on occasion. A few times I tagged along it was an actual competition. Everyone was always impressed that they allowed a dog to view, but I was always well behaved.

But I couldn’t come along for this one, he sadly had told me. He had assured me though, handing me a bone as a treat for my patience, that he would tell me all about the adventure once it was all over.

So, here I waited patiently for him to return, resting and reserving my excitement for when that door would open and Viktor would spring inside with that smile and laughter I found so irresistible.

The evening quiet dragged on for a while, the night sounds getting soft with the deep evening silence. It was only my impeccable hearing that brought me out from my drowse.

Irregular footsteps, grunts and mumbled laughter, the shuffling against carpet. Finally, I heard the key card slip into the front door, activating the lock. I sprung to my feet, suppressing a bark in my excitement.

“You gonna be all right, Viktor?” I heard the hoarse voice of his coach from around the corner. Viktor was leaning in the doorway, one hand resting on the knob to help keep his balance. He waved away Yakov with mere acknowledgement.

“I’ll be _fine_. I walked all the way here myself, didn’t I? Just make sure I have several alarms tomorrow. Oh, and some aspirin,” he added turning back towards the older man before shuffling inside. With his back to me, he waved out the door with sloppy enthusiasm.

“Good night!”

And he closed the door, practically giggling as he did.

I bounded up to him, yipping at his legs.

“Makka!!” he exclaimed, grasping my ears roughly for a good shake. “Oh my goodness, girl, what a _night!_ ”

He lifted his head up, but apparently the motion was a little too quick for him. He stumbled slightly, having to place his hand on the door behind him to catch himself. Initially he looked surprised, but then he closed his eyes and laughed.  
  
“I think I may have overdone it tonight,” he mused cheerfully. He pulled at his already loosened tie, removing it clumsily. The rest of his attire was disheveled, wrinkly, and stank of alcohol. His much shorter, silvery hair, looked like he had walked outside while there was a strong wind. He kicked off his expensive shoes unceremoniously, and then he managed to tread carefully on his unsure feet until he reached the bed. At that point, he spun on his heel to end up falling backwards, landing on the mattress with a great huff.

I leapt up to join him before he had a chance to move, pressing my wet nose into his face and covering that smile with kisses of my own.

“Makka! Makka!!” he put his hands up in defense, but not really with a lot of effort. His laughter filled the room. I stopped, panting with eagerness at him. He rubbed at his lips with the back of his hand, then he opened his eyes to look up at me. The moonlight caused them to glow softly, and I could see his teeth with his smile.

“I had a great day today, Makka,” he spoke. “But you want to know one of my favorite parts?

“I met someone really special today.”

I cocked my head in curiosity, closing my mouth so I could hear him better. Viktor reached up to bop my nose with a finger.

“He’s such an interesting character. Initially shy and reserved, and yet a completely unpredictable and provocative drunk!” Viktor dropped his hand to his forehead as he laughed at his statement. When he had calmed, he looked back up at me, eyes glistening.

“But underneath those various personas, do you know what I saw? A cherisher of life. A desire to succeed. A personal search for happiness. Respect and honor towards others. Adoration for those around him. This person is filled with love, Makkachin. And I don’t think he even realizes it.

“It was a wonderful evening,” Viktor continued while rubbing one of my ears. “And I really feel I was able to peer into a part of him no one had for a long time, or maybe no one ever has before. I wonder what parts of me he saw? What was it about me that brought out that bravery? At first I didn’t know how to respond to him…but…”

Viktor paused, momentarily stopped his movements. I nuzzled him gently, bringing him back from his thoughts. He smiled.

“Makkachin,” he asked instead. “What would you say to a road trip sometime? I think we need to visit Japan soon.”


	2. Part 2

I had been on a plane before, but this particular one was the longest trip I’d ever experienced. Viktor put in a great deal of effort, and a little bit of complaining, to ensure me a spot on the flight. I had never visited the vet so many times before! The humans handed back and forth a LOT of paperwork over and over, until finally Viktor was given what apparently was the go ahead. He danced in his living room when he got the call that everything was approved. He booked his flight then and there without evening sitting down.

Although I couldn’t have my own seat, as Viktor had initially demanded, we compromised with a large seat up front and me huddled by his feet.

Which honestly was fine with me, because I didn’t want to look anywhere else but the wall with the rumble of the airplane. I didn’t understand the immense stimulation humans got from being surrounded by a roaring, vibrating tube of metal for hours at a time. Every once in a while, Viktor would lean down and give me a reassuring pat, but it did little to settle my stomach. Thankfully nothing came up (Viktor would have scolded me so severely for making a mess of his shoes!), but I couldn’t wait to get four paws on a ground that wasn’t trembling.

I practically bolted off the darn thing when we landed. I wasn’t paying attention to anything around me just to get off that noisy, smelly tube. If it weren’t for the leash that Viktor reluctantly put on me earlier, I don’t know how far I would have run to get away.

But eventually I was brought back to my senses. As people looked disapprovingly, Viktor gave a verbal scold, only to smile and scratch underneath my chin when the other people turned away.

Leaving the airport, I came across new scents that my nose had never encountered before. The air held more moisture than home, and it was mixed with fish and salt. I was much more comfortable in a car than a plane, and I even had the fortune to hang my head out an open window for my ears to flap. From there, I saw an incredible sight.

“Makka! I forgot, this is your first time seeing the ocean, isn’t it?” Viktor chimed over the seaside town rushing by. I had played in rivers and lakes before, but nothing quite as big as this. The scent coming from it was so strong – like when I stuck my nose onto dried, salted meat back home. I had to sneeze a few times as all the scents tickled my nostrils.

When we finally arrived to our destination, I could feel Viktor’s tenseness about him. Would I finally get to meet this person I had heard so much about? That scent that lingered on Viktor from that late night at the hotel room long ago…I know I would recognize it if I came across it again.

Unfortunately, we weren’t greeted by the person we were hoping for. But we weren’t unwelcomed. A shorter, plump woman with a crinkly smile instantly swept us inside after Viktor introduced himself. I stepped into another new realm of scents and sounds. Here there was rushing water, more salt, sweat, linen, and other fainter aromas like those from flowers.

The people chattered amongst themselves with growing excitement. A new name repeated multiple times from the lips of Viktor and the others in the room with us. The urgency with which Viktor said the name is what caught my attention.

“Yuri Katsuki.”

After the repetition, I had every confidence that this was the person we were looking for.

Of course, the individual in question wasn’t here yet. Viktor seemed to want to stay, but the smaller lady shook her head and insisted that he relax after his long travels. It didn’t take a lot of persuasion when a hot bath was involved, as I could determine by the steam and moisture lingering about the place.

As Viktor departed towards the back of the building, I decided to wait by the entrance. I watched people come and go, sometimes jumping to my feet when I caught a particular whiff. But it was quite a bit of time before finally, the door cracked, and his scent wafted in from the sea air behind him.   
A mop of black hair, dark rimmed glasses, large brown eyes, and a shy demeanor opened the door wide. I knew that scent from the hotel room instantly, and I didn’t hesitate. I closed the gap in two bounds and one bark.

The young man looked up in complete surprise before I collided with him. He yelped in shock, putting his arms up in a futile effort as I pushed the both of us down to the ground. He landed hard on his rear, groaning in response. I remained with my front paws on his legs, my tongue hanging out in excitement with my victory.

It was him! I had found him!

He cracked open his eyes, a hand coming to his head to make sure his glasses were still intact. He took in the sight of me, blinking in a jumble of confusion.

“…Vi-chan?” He asked perplexed. He blinked again, and after a moment of apparent conscious thought, smiled sadly. He looked back down at his hands in disappointment, of which made me cock my head.

“Of course it isn’t. What am I thinking?” he spoke quietly to himself. I sat back, unsure of what to do next. I didn’t understand why seeing me made him so sad.

Before I could try to think what to do next, though, a man’s voice interrupted my thought.

“Yuri? Is that you?”

An older man, about the same height as the first woman who greeted us, came to the door. He smiled at the sight of the other sprawled out on the ground.

“Oh, hey Dad. Where did this dog come from?”

“Oh, her? She came with a foreigner that arrived to visit our bath house. What was his name again…?” the man placed his hand in his chin in deep thought.

“Vincent? Vernon? Vladimir?”

“It was ‘Viktor,’ Dear.” The lady’s voice echoed from further in the house. The man clapped his hands together once in victory.

“Oh yes! That’s right. His Japanese was rather good, although he had quite the funny accent with it.”

Yuri was frozen listening to his father, blinking once in stunned silence. I watched him with amusement, the gears clicking inside his brain as his father talked. His eyes drifted down to me again, observing me in increasingly terrified suspicion. Yuri’s mother’s voice carried again from inside the building, her tone noticeably escalating in excitement.

“And he was quite the handsome one, too! You don’t get to see many men here that dazzle quite like him!”

Yuri’s father was about to reply to that comment, looking somewhat offended, before Yuri leapt off the ground in abrupt panic.

“Sorry, but I-I have to go!”

Grabbing his backpack from the ground, he bolted into the bath house, sprinting around the corner. I was left abandoned, but Mr. Katsuki was also left behind with me. He chuckled, reaching down to stroke behind my ears a couple times. He put his hand back to his chin, pondering out loud again.

“Now where did he say he was from, again? Romania?”

“Russia, Dear,” Mrs. Katsuki echoed again from inside. Mr. Katsuki pointed at me.

“Ah ha! That’s it.”

My ears caught a sound rising above the clouds. It was obviously the yell of a human being, lifting up into the atmosphere like a bird on an updraft. I panted with a large smile on my face. Viktor and I had definitely found the person we were looking for.

“And he is _so handsome!”_ Mrs. Katsuki repeated again from inside.

* * *

One of my favorite things about Japan became the ocean. It was so fascinating to me! And apparently everything else seemed drawn to it too. Birds, dogs, and people alike always wanted to seem to be there.

Of course, there were always individuals that would be different from the pack. And I couldn’t help by jog with extra delight next to the fuming blonde staggering outside in the early morning.

“Why the hell do we need to run so early in the damn morning?!”

The blonde teenager regularly complained, but this morning he seemed particularly more grumpy than usual. Slightly behind was Yuri, huffing without complaint other than perhaps an internal monologue of curses. Ahead on a bicycle, practically singing to himself, was Viktor.

“Yurio! Come now, don’t be so glum!” he called back over his shoulder with obnoxious delight. “An early workout not only accomplishes progress right away, but it sets off endorphins for the rest of your day!”

“Endorphins my ass!” Yurio cursed with his fist in the air. “You’re practically torturing us! This sucks!”

I barked with glee as I ran by his heels. I loved running this early morning. The air was crisp, and I didn’t get quite as hot before the sun was high. Yurio had followed us from Russia recently, which had been an interesting addition to the Katsuki household. And although his default emotion was grouchy, Mrs. Katuski’s cooking seemed to quell that enough that he started to become more agreeable. Of course, he had yet to have any of her delicious food this early in the day.

But Viktor took obvious joy from the teasing of his younger skaters. Yuri struggled and huffed, but over time he had become stronger and faster. Since our first meeting where I had knocked him over at the front door, his determination towards each day had completely changed.

We reached our regular check point, of which was signaled by Viktor getting off the bicycle to turn around with a giant smile on his face while he waited for the others to make it to him. I leapt and bound myself, reaching him to be greeted with a wide arms and laughter. But when the other two made it, Viktor wasn’t greeted by quite the same enthusiasm.

“Dangit,” Yurio breathed heavily with his hands on his knees. His longer hair was pulled back, allowing both eyes to glare at his older teammate. “How come you get to ride a bike? Your feet should be on the cement with us! You don’t want to get out of shape before coming back to the rink, do you?” he demanded bitterly between heavy breaths.

“Oh? But I need to keep a clear mind as a coach!” Viktor shrugged with exaggeration. “If I was huffing and sweating and sore like you, how could I possibly give appropriate direction? Yuri! Don’t you agree with me?”

I turned to see the other, flat on his back, having collapsed to the ground once he caught up. He lifted up a single arm wearily, giving a less than enthused thumbs up from his position. Yurio groaned and rolled his eyes, completely at his wits end it seemed with the older people.

“You are coming back to the rink, aren’t you?” Yurio demanded again, changing the subject. The verbal attack would have made any other person potentially draw back, but Viktor seemed familiar with this attitude. 

“Now, now. It’s not a good idea to push an important decision like that.”

“Well, for sure you’re coming back to Russia after I win later this month!” Yurio claimed crossing his arms. “We’ll see what your decision is then.”

Viktor nodded smiled softly, nodding his acknowledgement. Although he didn’t say it, I could tell that there was a weight in his mind at those words. I couldn’t really put a paw on it perfectly, but I wasn’t helpless. I stepped forward and surprised Vitkor with a cold, wet nose in his palm. It got the reaction I wanted, an exclamation that led into laughter.

I tried to make him laugh every day if I could. After all, now that I was with Viktor all the time, I had to make up for all the lost time!

* * *

The night was unnaturally quiet around the bath house. Fewer patrons were here than usual, which didn’t seem to bother Mrs. Katsuki as she took the extra opportunity to tidy around the building. She hummed to herself contently as she worked, but as much as I encouraged her with my smile, she was much more interested in cleaning than play.

Mr. Katsuki, taking full advantage of this opportunity as well, was fast asleep in the family’s living area that was separate from the bath house, his snores loud and obnoxious. I considered taking my third nap of the day with him, but the man slept like a rock and made a horrendous noise while doing so. I decided to get up and search around for something more interesting.

It would have been a wonderful night to go for a run along the beach with Yuri, but he was absent too. Since their return from China, the ice skater and Viktor had been regularly stepping out in the evening hours for some rehearsal time at the rink. Sometimes I would tag along, and other times I chose to stay snuggled against some pillows.

This evening, though, Yuri had gone out by himself. Viktor had questioned if everything was all right, but Yuri smiled as he nodded confidently.

“Yes, I just feel a little nervous. I’m not going to practice anything hard – just an easy skate to release my nerves.”

“Well, I’ll take your word for it,” Viktor crossed his arms while he smiled gently at the younger man. “Perhaps I should take the night off myself. Take as long as you like.”

“Thank-you, Viktor.”

From there, Yuri had departed and Viktor had turned around to make his way towards the hot waters in the bath house. I had kept myself busy for a while, but now I had become rather bored and wondered what my favorite person was up to.

My nose without fail always led me to his hiding spot. It wasn’t near the hot springs, as I thought he may still be soaking. Instead, I followed the scent of his mint lotion to the door that separated his bedroom from the hallway deep inside the house.

I could feel a slight shift in air when my snout came close to the crack between the frame and the door. Lifting a paw, I nudged at the door and it swung open enough for me to squeeze through.

The room was dark aside from a single lamp that rested on the floor near the large futon that was there. Viktor was lying on his back, a single arm draped over his eyes and his other hand sprawled away from his body, as if he had fallen to his position on the bed and hadn’t moved since.

The clicking of my claws against the floor seemed to catch his attention, for he lifted his arm slightly, and I caught the reflection of his blue eyes in the lamp light. His lips pulled back in a small smile.

“Makka, girl. What are you up to?”

Since he had acknowledged me, I took it as an invitation to invade his personal space. Like always, I had to shove my nose right in his face – it never failed to get him to laugh. Both his hands flew up to pull my head away, rubbing behind my ears after taking the back of one hand quickly to rub off any slobber that managed to get on him.

From there, I stepped back to settle onto the futon with him. I circled around a couple times, and finally nestled in close, my back leaning up against his torso. I wanted the ear rubbing to continue, so I arranged myself to have my head up close to his. Seeming to read my thoughts, his hand reached across to continue the action.

“Getting lonely, Makka? Is that why you came to see me?”

I inhaled deeply, nestling closer as I breathed out. We rested there for a little while, and I started to feel the warmth from him seep through my coat and onto my skin. But it wasn’t uncomfortable at this time of year to be so close. I could have stayed like this all night if I wanted to.

But although I was here and obviously relaxed, I could tell that Viktor was tense. His hand continued to brush my head absentmindedly. His breaths were short and quick. And if I concentrated through the covers, I could feel the rapid beat of his heart.

I lifted my head, nuzzling his arm closest to me with a wet nose. I gave a couple quick licks, letting him know I was here. He chuckled, his hand changing from that lazy brush to a more enthusiastic scratching.

“Nothing I can hide from you, is there, Makka? I suppose it’s a good thing you’re here.” He moved his hands to be behind his head, staring up at the ceiling in deep thought.

“It’s already been several days, and I still can’t seem to settle completely down about it,” he eventually spoke out loud, trying to put his thoughts in a linear set up. “I mean, I’m beyond excited. My heart is racing. So why is there a mixture of dread? It’s a good thing!”

He suddenly pulled his hands from behind him to cover his face. He took a deep inhale, trying to ground himself. I lifted my head, flicking my ears as I watched.

“God, I haven’t been this nervous since my second attempt to win Gold in the senior division!” he groaned into his palms. “And on live international television?….what was I thinking?!” He exclaimed the last part while gesturing toward the ceiling exasperated. His hands returned to his face with another moan.

I reached forward with my head, nuzzling underneath his elbow with my nose. I kept propping until he cracked open and eye, only to meet me staring unblinking back at him.

It was a brief staring contest before Viktor finally surrendered and started laughing.

“I’m losing my mind, Makka! Why do I care what other people may think?” With that statement, some confidence returning to his voice, he leaned up to a sitting position. His gaze drifted to the window in the room, the light growing darker with each minute passing. Stars were starting to twinkle into view.

“I guess what is bothering me the most are these nerves. I haven’t felt like this in a long time, or maybe this is the first time it’s been like this. I’m not quite sure what to do with all of it.” He twisted to look at me. I lifted a foot to paw at his legs under the futon’s covers. He chuckled, giving me a pat on the head before letting his hands rest in his lap. He looked down into them, as if searching for what to say next.

“I’m in love, Makkachin,” he said softly after a minute. He smiled afterward. “I mean, it’s a good thing. The whole reason we came here was to figure out if this feeling was real. But a part of it is overwhelming.” He placed a hand on his chest, fingers splayed wide over his heart. “It’s just a lot. But I’m so excited it’s stupid.”

He sighed again, trying to collect his scattered thoughts. He turned to me, patting my head again with a little more force.

“Thank goodness I have you to bring me back to reality. You’re such a good girl, Makka.” 

I blinked, a tongue drooping from the side of my mouth in a grin that must have been hilarious in the lamp light. Viktor laughed heartily, a hand coming to his forehead as he tried to quiet his voice.

He laid back down, pulling the covers closer to his chin. I laid my head back down shifting a bit so my legs stuck out and my whole back was pressed up against Viktor. An arm came over me in a loose hug.

I held perfectly still, somehow aware that now was not the time to cause a disturbance. Eventually, the heart behind me slowed. There was steady, soft breathing to replace the previous quiet. Convinced that I had done a good job, I closed my eyes too and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The year was starting to get into the chillier months, although it wasn’t as sudden or drastic as back home in Russia. But I could sense the seasons changing. People started wearing more layers, and the scents of the kitchens adjusted slightly. Fewer people came into the hot springs outside the loyal customers and the occasional tourist. So I had a lot more time with the family that Viktor was staying with.

I frequently pushed the door open into Yuri’s room. I started to frequent there more and more, learning about the man through observation. When I started to first enter his quarters, he was extremely shy and cautious. It was as if I was something extremely breakable to him, or he didn’t feel like he was allowed to pet me.

Of course, shoving my wet nose in his face gave him little choice but to pay attention to me. And eventually after my persistence his nervous demeanor turned into warm smiles and gentle pats on his thigh, inviting me to his lap. I started to see bits and pieces that reminded me of that night Viktor stumbled back drunk into his hotel room. I liked the dark-haired man, so I visited his bed more and more. We became regular napping partners, and his arms would envelope me tenderly.

The first time we slept together he cried into my fur. I didn’t quite understand why, but I remained motionless for him. The second night was much better, and over and over I came to see him.

But I had a feeling that I would be sleeping in the bed alone for a while, because several days earlier Viktor and Yuri were both packing their suitcases.

“Makka, we’re heading out for a trip!” Viktor had announced. I knew it must be something related to the ice skating. I could sense that same jittery nerves all bundled inside before he would go a disappear for a competition. The two had already disappeared before to go somewhere without me, but based on the size of the luggage (and the nerves that threatened to spill out of Yuri’s stomach) this was an important trip and a long one at that.

“You be good. Take care of the Katsuki family while we’re gone,” Viktor rubbed my ears tenderly. Yuri kneeled down too to pat my head, a nervous smile on his lips. When Viktor had stood to talk to Yuri’s parents, Yuri brought a second hand up to squeeze my head when no one was looking.

“Wish me luck, Makka,” he practically pleaded. His eyes swam in front of me, and his fingers shook slightly. I snorted, attempting to reassure him. He chuckled in response, but it did little to stop the trembling I could feel. But he inhaled deeply and stood up, turning to Viktor.

“You better hurry, you two,” Mrs. Katsuki chimed in. “You definitely don’t want to miss your flight to Moscow!”

And the two said their final farewells before exiting the building.

I kept Yuri’s bed warm for him, in case they changed their minds and came home the same night. But they didn’t return like I hoped.

Some time later, the family started to get very excited about something. Everyone began to chatter and make more noise. Mrs. Katsuki started to put together some amazing scents and sounds from the kitchen. Mr. Katsuki shut up the hot springs early that day. A lady that I came to know was Yuri’s instructor burst through the door with a bang.

“I’ve got the booze,” Minako announced with enthusiasm. She glanced around when no one greeted her energy in kind, deflating like a balloon afterward when she didn’t find anyone nearby. Another woman slunk around the dance instructor, her arms filled with bags that gave off sweet smells.

“Do you have to be so loud when you enter?” The other woman I came to learn was Yuri’s older sister, Mari. She was stern and sharper around the edges, but she was drawn to laughter and energy. If I had no one else to go to for pats, she was always willing to scratch my ears.

“Eh? Come on, the short program for the Rostelecom Cup is going to be playing. How can you not be excited about this?!”

“It hasn’t even started. Did you drink before coming here? You could turn the volume down a couple notches.”

Minako gawked at the younger woman, clearly offended. She marched right past me, my paws having to dance around to avoid getting stepped on.

Beer and liquor never smelled good to me. But when it came to the meats in the kitchen and the bread in Mari’s hands, I couldn’t figure out which one I wanted to stick my nose into first.

I sat back on my haunches, displaying a slobbery smile in my greatest attempt to win Mari over. She laughed at my gesture.

“Sorry, Makkachin. This is people food. But you’ll have to watch the tv with us – Viktor will be there!’

My ears perked up. I heard Viktor’s name! Without hesitation, my mind left food and trotted along with her to the main living area as more and more people came to join the party.

It was difficult to know exactly what was going on during the party. There was a lot of colors and music on the tv, people would shout and cheer. There was a moment of complete silence while everyone stared at the screen like something would burst through it at any moment. And then a tremendous amount of cheering exploded afterward, people hugging each other with tears in their eyes.

But even with all the joy, no one was giving me treats! I tried to sneak a few – everything just smelled so _good!_

But no luck. I was shooed away a few times, even being mildly scolded for blocking the view.

So I wandered outside of the group, coming across empty plates and napkins on a table that used to hold a feast. I would have ignored it, but my nose caught something that my eyes would have missed. It was the faint linger of something sweet!

I trotted over, the table just above my chest in height. Thankfully with my tall legs, I could see the contents remaining on the table.

Mari had placed a towering display of sweet buns. Although the mountain had been reduced to a mere hill from its former dessert glory, I was delighted to see that several were still there. Success!

I didn’t hesitate in my thievery. The opportunity was just too good to let slide! The humans were occupied in the other room, and clearly they had their fill. These unfortunate buns had no one to appreciate them! I gobbled those that were remaining.

It was a weird texture compared to other breads that I had been given before. A part of it was crunchy and got stuck between my teeth. But with some effort I got them down. Or at least I had assumed I had swallowed them like I meant to.

I took a few steps away from my raid, only to have something catch in my throat. A gave a big hack, feeling a big lump slip. I must have eaten that too fast?

I hacked again, trying to dislodge the lump that created the discomfort. But it was locked into place. It tried to inhale, only to experience a sudden pain in my ribs. That pain startled me, causing me to stumble forward.

My hack turned into a wheezing cough, and in my panic my legs slid around on the floor having difficulty getting traction. The commotion must have caught someone’s attention, because I saw feet come around the corner.

“What the heck is all that- oh my god!”

The feet rushed forward, my loud wheezing continuing. My breathes were shallow and barely adequate, and I couldn’t sit still. Hands came to hold my head, pulling my head up to peer at my face.

It was Mari, Yuri’s older sister, her cheeks flush with warmth from liquor. But her eyes were wide and terrified.

“Oh my god – Mom! Mom! Makkachin is choking!”

The next half hour was a flourish to me. I remember multiple sets of arms placing me onto a towel, lifting me up to carry me haphazardly into the back seat of a small car. I hacked when I could, trying to spit up the painful lump, but only drool and bits of bile exited my lips. The vehicle roared to life with Yuri’s dad in the driver’s seat, his wife pointing directions from beside him. Mari was in the back seat with me, petting my neck in a futile attempt to calm herself down.

We entered a place that smelled familiar. I had never been to this particular spot before, but it reminded me a lot of those that I had been to in the past. Bright lights, cold floors, and in the air mixed a strange mixture of scents from dogs, cats, and other things that made my nose sting slightly.

I was on the ground, but I heard an unknown female’s rapid voice.

“Tell me what happened.”

“My dog swallowed buns wrapped in plastic. I think they’re stuck.”

The next moment, strong arms that smelled of sweat and dog wrapped me in their arms and carried me away from the Katsuki family. I struggled slightly, but it hurt to bend and move, and I still struggled to breath. I disappeared deep into the building where everything was so bright, and arms swarmed around me.

It was scary for me. Nothing smelled like Viktor. Nothing made the same sounds as home. I had been in places like this before, but never with these rapid actions and loud noises surrounded by people I had never seen before. I tried to get up, but once again those strong burly arms restrained me. A large man held me down, and with all my effort I couldn’t break free.

“Easy, girl.”

The next bit became really fuzzy. My next conscious moment was much quieter, and as the world came to focus around me, I came to find out that I was in a kennel similar to the ones I stayed in as a pup. There were bars that allowed me to see outside, of which was the same bright room I had fallen asleep in just those moments before. I was close to the floor, so I could see legs walking by of an occasional stranger.

When I moved my head, I felt how stiff and achy I was. But the air traveled freely again. It hurt to inhale deeply, but my shallow breaths were much easier. My head felt extremely heavy.

Eventually one of the sets of legs came by, and a new person kneeled down to peer inside my little hideaway. It was a woman with hair pulled back tightly. When she made eye contact with me, she smiled.

“Hello, sweetie. You’re awake. What a lucky girl you are.”

There was a clipboard attached to the door, which the lady extracted while pulling a pen from her back pocket. I heard a few rapid scribbles.

“I’ve been told your dad is on the way, sweetie. He’ll be in tomorrow, so it’ll just be a little longer with us, okay?”

I didn’t know exactly what she meant, but eventually I woke up more and more into alertness.

The strangers that smelled of dogs, cats, and cleaners were very friendly after that. Everyone was much calmer and spoke so sweetly to me throughout the day. On occasion, one would bring a loose rope leash to me and take me outside to walk.

One time I tried to pull out of it. It wasn’t hurting to breathe, so surely I could run, right? But the people patiently pulled me back, patting me on my rear with gentle affection. It was boring, but they gave me pats and small treats. It wasn’t so bad a place after that.

As evening approached, I was placed in a larger kennel with my own bedding and bowl. It reminded me a lot of the place I started, before Viktor found me and brought me into his life. It wasn’t nearly as welcoming as Yuri’s bed or Viktor’s lap, but I did manage to fall asleep. Eventually.

The next day I was allowed to move more, and the staff even removed the leash so I could roam on my own. It was nice to be in a yard instead of walking side by side with a rope between us.

But it was an extremely boring day, otherwise. I wondered how the Katsuki family was, and if they were going to come and get me. I was all better, wasn’t I? Couldn’t I go home?

It was close to the moment when I was sure I would be stuck there for the rest of my life before that same woman that watched me wake up came to my kennel.

“Time to go home, sweetie!”

I jumped up, my heart bounding in my chest. I had a wonderful feeling all of the sudden, and I had to find out for myself.

She had me on a leash to go through the building, past a few doors, and down a hallway. Along with my breath my scent had returned as well. I rushed towards a door because on the other side I could smell mint, chocolate, and wool. He was wearing his black winter coat.

When the door opened I saw him, and my feet couldn’t contain themselves anymore. I practically pulled the woman over as I launched myself into the waiting room.

“Makka!” 

Viktor was on his knees as I reached him, and my nose met his face in the wettest kiss I could manage. I cried out in happiness – he had come back! I whimpered and whined so loud it made me vibrate and shiver with the effort. I had to keep repositioning my rear legs, because the force of my tail kept putting me off balance.

His arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace. He buried his face in my curly fur, and he started speaking rapid phrases in Russian, the warmth pouring from his mouth in prayer and thanks. His voice wavered and cut off in a choke, and I placed my paws on his thighs to press against him.

I don’t remember the humans really talking to each other, but I’m sure it happened. I just was too enamored in Viktor to really get distracted. I wanted us to go back outside. I wanted us to run in the chilly air together. I wanted to go for a walk and chase something. It felt like an eternity since I was last with him.

But eventually we did go home. Mr. Katsuki was waiting for us in the lobby, and I trotted to greet him as well with a lick to his palm. The car ride back was much more fun than the ride there. I even got to stick my head out so my ears flapped in the wind and listened to the hustle of the town.

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride to the airport?” Mrs. Katsuki was asking that following morning. Viktor politely declined, setting his hot tea down. He was already dressed out of his robe, hair combed and his face washed.

“I do appreciate the offer, but your family saved my beautiful Makkachin’s life. Please, let me pick up Yuri from the airport with a taxi so you can address your business here. I couldn’t possibly ask you to take time away from work for something this small after doing something so big for me.”

For a little while, as Viktor gathered up a few personal belongings, I feared he may leave me behind again for his long trip. I kept dashing around his legs, adamant that I come along with too. After the second time he almost tripped, he finally placed a hand firmly on my head.

“Yes! Yes, Makka, you’re coming with me!” He laughed heartily, the first time he had truly smiled since he returned to pick me up the day prior. He kneeled down to face me directly, his hands coming up to rub my ears affectionately. I panted in his face with a smile.

“Yuri was worried about you too. He was the one who told me to come home to see you. Do you know that? He demanded I did. So, I have to bring you with to welcome him home.”

With that, we headed to the airport. Viktor was uncharacteristically nervous once we entered the building, worrying about something he kept to himself. I stuck right by his side, my chocolate fur always touching his black suit pants. 

Although he did pace for a little bit around the terminal, eventually he settled himself into one of those stiff folding seats. I sat right next to him, resting my head on his leg in concern. I heard some people whisper behind my back, a few kids exclaiming about what inevitably had to be me in the airport, but my full attention was on him. He had a single leg bouncing in distress, his hands clasped as his elbows rested on his knees.

After a while, Viktor closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to get his leg to settle.

I looked around and took in the surroundings. There was a tall glass wall that separated those waiting on one side of terminal to those that went towards the noisy planes. I was worried for a while that we would go onto the other side to get onto another terrifying plane, but thankfully Viktor didn’t get up after sitting down.

So I settled with watching all the different people walking back and forth. Families were saying goodbye to each other, individuals with backpacks and suitcases rolled behind them. Kids clasped onto their parents’ hands while their smaller legs rushed to keep up with their much taller family members.

But after a while, my eyes caught a mop of black hair that looked all too familiar. Even with all the clothing on him, his gait and customary quirks identified him to me instantly. I spotted Yuri way before either of the two men noticed each other.

I couldn’t wait for the younger man to get closer; I had to go and greet him. So with my excitement I startled Viktor with a bark.

He jerked suddenly, a scowl on his lips before he noticed how focused I was in a single direction. I heard him gasp behind me, and the shuffle of clothing as he stood up. Yuri froze in his place briefly as he made eye contact, and then suddenly he took off to his right. Viktor instantly followed him. I galloped right beside, eager to have the three of us together again.

When we finally reached an opening door, Viktor came to an abrupt halt. It was Yuri who closed the distance, and I barked again with joy as the younger man rushed into Viktor’s arms. They embraced while I danced around them, my bark echoing and catching people’s attention. But for the two, it seemed like none of the noise around them mattered. It was just those two and nothing else.

They spoke quietly to each other, Yuri’s eyes swimming with emotion at their reunion. It was several long moments when they looked at each other, a silent communication that I didn’t quite understand. When I could no longer wait for my turn, I forced myself in between the two, sitting back on my haunches and lifting my front paws up to Yuri in demand for attention.

The Japanese man paused, but then a smile erupted on his face. He brushed the tears from his eyes and knelt down to hug me.

“Makkachin! You’re okay!”

He wrapped his arms around my neck, his face disappearing in the curls of my fur. His fingers trembled as he hugged me. I wanted to get even closer if I could, even if that concept was physically impossible.

A new set of fingers were placed on my head, and I recognized the touch of Viktor rubbing affectionately from above.

“We’re all back together,” I heard him say. Yuri only hugged me tighter.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Time continued on, and the three of us saw many sunsets together. Some of them were on the beach in Japan, some were on a couch cuddled up in a blanket. Sometimes the men would have to leave for long periods of time for travel, but they always returned together.

Our most recent trip however, brought me back to scents and sounds that I hadn’t heard for years. Viktor called it St. Petersburg. I remember it as the place where Viktor first brought me home.

We didn’t go back to that original house, however. Instead, we were amidst the hustle and bustle of the city, which was fine with me. Our home was inside a tremendous tower, and we would take an elevator far up to where we could view the city for miles. Instead of squirrels among the trees, I would hold still and watch pigeons land to walk along the railing outside.

But it wasn’t a terrible adjustment for me. In fact, it was working out rather well. Before in Japan, I could cascade down the stairs like a tumbling ball, dashing outside in a flourish of fur. But nowadays, it was much more difficult to do so. Thanks to the elevator, I never encountered stairs any more. When we went outside for walks and we had to go up something steep or a long staircase, Viktor would pick me up, garnering lots of smiles and points from the kids and families around.

But I overall enjoyed where we were. The three of us lived together by ourselves inside, and it was cozy and quiet. Nothing like the noise and bustle of the bath house, the frantic hustle back and forth around Viktor’s childhood home, or constant change of smells from hotel room to hotel room. I would watch the place when the men were out, and then I would lay beside them when they were home. Everything had become much simpler.

Of course, every once in while the silence would be interrupted. Despite Yuri’s initial hesitation, he eventually crumbled to the idea of hosting gatherings of friends. Viktor always enjoyed a good party, and the next one coming up had been New Year’s. It had taken some convincing, but the younger man eventually gave in to the pressure, much to the verbal delight of Viktor.

I usually enjoyed the groups of people hanging out myself. More hands meant more snacks snuck from the countertop, more pats on the head, and lots of belly scratches. But as the party neared, with the cold dark nights starting to fill up with new sounds and smells of smoke, I remembered why I hated this time of year.

In the living room, people chattered and cheered with the clink of glasses and occasional outburst of laughter. I was in the bedroom with the door closed and lights off, hiding under the bed. Outside, there were flashes of colored light and terrifying booms of explosions. It had been continuous for the past 3 hours. 

New Year’s Eve was my least favorite night of the year.

I hadn’t been abandoned in the bedroom. Throughout the whole evening, I was visited regularly by Yuri and Viktor. (Once even by Yurio, who had apparently been dragged to the party and claimed he was only coming into the bedroom to get away from people. He still sat for several minutes laying on the ground with his arm stretched under the bed to scratch my ears.)

Viktor came the most, crawling down to his hands and knees to glance under the bed. Seeing me still immobile, he would sigh with a slight smile.

“I’m sorry, old girl. It won’t be forever, I promise.” And with a few gentle pats, he would climb back up and return to the social gathering back in the main areas of the apartment.

The building would vibrate very slightly with the explosions outside, which were becoming more and more frequent. Eventually, I heard some clamor in the living room and a big booming voice of one of the guests overcome all the other noise.

“Two minutes! Two minutes!”

The intensity of the excitement noticeably grew, and footsteps started to shuffle around more quickly. I tried to make myself melt into the floorboards to try and hide from all the sound. But my somewhat quieter word was very briefly interrupted when the bedroom door suddenly opened up.

I jerked in surprise at the sudden burst on light into the room. Two pairs of feet wearing warm, wooly socks quickly walked into the room. I briefly saw the legs and feet of perhaps a dozen more people in the room next to us, their excitement accelerating, before the door closed again.

“One minute! One minute!” That same voice from before rang from outside the door. There was a pause, and then the pair of feet that had apparently closed the bedroom door turned around to approach the other set quickly.

“Vikt-“ Yuri’s voice was cut off as the distance was closed. The chanting continued outside the bedroom door, but in here it was quiet outside the trio of heartbeats. 

After several long moments, the gentle sound of a surprised inhale broke into the room. There was a shuffling of fabric as the feet drew even closer to each other. And then I could hear more steady breathing from the two individuals as they held each other in what I expected to be an embrace.

“Happy New Year,” Viktor’s voice said tenderly.

“Happy New Year, Viktor,” Yuri returned softly. Their breathing quieted again as cheers erupted from outside the door. In the skies of the city, it burst into life of fireworks and sounds.

I placed my paws on my face in a feeble attempt to block out the apocalypse, but the feet in the room weren’t bothered at all by all the surrounding noise. I wondered if they were able to ignore all the distractions around them, or if they were just so deeply engrossed in each other they didn’t notice the obvious end of the world around them.

* * *

The first time I had an accident in the apartment, I was genuinely scolded. I felt ashamed myself. How in the world had that happened? I hid in the neighboring room while Viktor was on his hands and knees scrubbing a wet spot in the carpet, grumbling to himself.

But the sternness didn’t last for very long, and we went about our way. When Yuri got home and inquired why I was being so distant, Viktor admitted perhaps he had been too harsh. Yuri patted me on the head, fingers lingering on my ears gently.

“You old girl. It’ll be okay.”

But in the next couple months, it happened again. And again. Viktor continued to scold, but Yuri eventually perked up that he was worried. What finally brought Yuri to defend me was when I woke up to my own bedding being soaked. I hadn’t even realized I had wet while I was asleep.

“Viktor, she needs to visit the vet.”

He was rather quiet to Yuri’s proposal, standing at the countertop while he stared into his coffee cup.

“I’m free today,” Yuri continued, undeterred. “Why don’t I give Dr. Golubev a call to see if her office has any availability?”

“Hmm,” Viktor finally hummed in response. Yuri sighed, looking at me sadly for a second. I was laying on the cool floor not too far from them. Yuri turned back to the other man.

“I’m sure there’s something that can help reduce these accidents, or at the very least make her feel better. Vi-chan had this too during the last year of her life-“

“She’s not _dying_ , Yuri!” Viktor slammed his hand on the counter. Yuri jerked in surprise; I lifted my head at the outburst.

“That’s not what I said,” Yuri said cautiously. “You know she’s not a young dog anymore, though. These things happen. I want to help her just as much as you do, okay?”

There was a long silence, but Viktor eventually sighed deeply while returning his hands to his mug.

“I’m sorry, Yuri. I shouldn’t have shouted like that.” He paused, seemingly unsure of what to say next. “Could…could you do that for me today?” 

The younger man smiled gently.

“Absolutely. I’ll keep you updated the whole time over text.”

On occasion Yuri and I would go on a road trip together, and it was always much calmer than those adventures with Viktor. But then again, recently the boring trips were more enjoyable. I became so tired so quickly these days, and Yuri was perfectly content just sitting down in any old place to rest with me. He would get some pretty strange looks from passerby’s, but the Japanese man always simply smiled and waved. And when I felt better, he would place his hands on my belly and help me back to my feet. For whatever reason, it was comforting with his assistance.

Over the past few years after we moved to the apartment in Russia, I would visit a plump woman with cheeks like those squirrels after they stuffed their mouths with too many nuts. But her touch was comforting, and she always scratched me in my favorite places. So, although her building smelled terrible to me (the humans never seemed to notice this), I wagged my tail and behaved very well whenever we went there.

The visit there today was rather uneventful. In fact, the two people mostly talked and talked. Yuri’s Russian had obviously improved, but sometimes he was limited. Dr. Golubev was very good about writing things down for Yuri to take home when Viktor couldn’t come with. But with our more and more frequent visits to the vet, Yuri had become more familiar with terms in this place.

They talked a long time, myself resting by the man’s feet. We went home after a brief walk outside, and Yuri brought us home with a bag filled with some clattering treats.

Or so I thought they were treats.

Viktor studied the bottles with suspicion, but Yuri patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. I wanted to try one of them, but the moment my nose came close I wanted to gag. Those were _not_ treats in the slightest. They smelled horrible!

And yet, the men became absolutely determined to give them to me multiple times per day. Usually I would be cooperative and take it in a piece of peanut butter or bread to appease them. But sometimes I just didn’t want to. When I felt this stubborn, it usually resulted in a hand being shoved down my throat.

But they both would always praise me afterward, and after a couple days I did feel better. The slippery floor still remained difficult to get up and down. Sometimes I would walk up to my food bowl, and then walk away uninterested. And my naps got longer and longer. But otherwise, I was back to being Makkachin, dry beds in the morning and all!

I could tell Viktor still wasn’t happy about something, but when he would keep quiet to himself, Yuri would always pick up the cheerfulness in the apartment.

There was a night not too long ago where they both were sitting at the table together. They both were upset, I could tell, but not at each other. They were sad about something, but neither one seemed quite comfortable continuing the topic.

“I can stay here, Viktor. I don’t need to go-“

“No, you should. It’s your family’s business, and passing it on to another owner is a big deal to them. This will be the only time you all celebrate this, and I know your parents will appreciate you being there.” Viktor didn’t speak sternly, but it was with a tone that Yuri knew was absolute. There was no possibility to convince Viktor otherwise.

But the younger man still stared at his hands on the tabletop with distant sadness.

“But I want to be here for you, too.”

Viktor smiled at that, reaching forward to rest his hand on top of Yuri’s.

“That means the world, Yuri.”

“I might not be back in time,” Yuri said then with an odd strain in his voice. Viktor squeezed the other’s hands tightly in reply. The younger quickly wiped at his eyes, apparently trying to avoid letting tears appear.

“You’ve done so much for me through this past year with all this, Yuri,” Viktor said gently. “I don’t think I could have done it without you.”

Yuri looked up, his eyes shimmering. With a sniffle he attempted a smile, nodding slightly.

“Let me handle this by myself. I think that will be best. We’ll only be a phone call away.”

“You’re right.”

* * *

Yuri left for the airport the next day. The next several nights, Viktor took them off from teaching classes to stay around the apartment. He seemed perfectly content to take long naps with me, and when he wasn’t tired, he would watch a movie while I slept at his feet.

Tonight, I was resting along the cool floor in the kitchen again. Viktor stood at the counter top, fresh vegetables to his left, and sliced beef that was cooling to his right. The cutting board in front of him currently was dusted in green and red as he chopped and placed vegetables into the simmering juices left behind by the meat.

I was watching Viktor work quietly. Eventually, he turned away from the counter and approached me. As he came closer, I noticed a cube of the beef in his hands, dripping with moisture.

I lifted my head slightly, nose quivering as it came close. But I didn’t want it, so I lowered my head back down with stiff effort. Viktor frowned.

“Come on, girl. You haven’t eaten in two days. Not even a bite?”

He used a hand to lift my head. I tried licking it tiredly, to see if that would stimulate the desire, but my stomach just didn’t want it.

Viktor tried to place it between my lips, but it just dropped to the floor. Viktor sighed, patted my head gently, and then went to return to his spot. He tossed the meat into the sink behind him.

Shortly later, his phone suddenly started singing out in a familiar tune I heard often. He quickly set down his chopping knife, wiped his hands on a towel hanging in front of the simmering vegetables, and walked along the counter to retrieve his phone. Looking at the screen, he smiled.

“Yuri! How are you! Has everything been going smoothly?”

Even though Viktor was unusually quiet during this time to ourselves, he lit right up like a lightbulb with the conversation. I could hear the faint voice on the other line of Yuri, and my ears twitched trying to hear a little better. They chatted for a bit, mostly Yuri contributing to Viktor’s occasional laughter at his family’s antics.

But at some point, Viktor’s tone abruptly changed. The topic had apparently changed.

“Hmm? How am I? Well, I’m making it,” he admitted more solemnly. Although one hand held the phone, he tried to keep the other busy with tidying up around the cooking area. I noticed him tense up, his voice quavering ever so slightly as he spoke.

“No, no she’s here. I actually did make an appointment… … I was hoping I would end up canceling it, but she’s been declining since you left… … I may call to delay depending on how she is feeling tomorrow.”

His hand movements slowed, and eventually he came to be still, looking forward blankly with the phone to his head.

“I know, I know. … No, I’ll be all right, I promise. It’s important you’re there right now; I’m glad you went.”

Yuri’s voice continued on the other line, Viktor listening in complete silence. Eventually he breathed in, and when he did my ears noticed the tremendous quiver in his voice.

“I know, Yuri. And I thank you for that, it’s just… I…” he almost couldn’t continue. “I didn’t expect it to be this _hard_.” His voice cracked at that. Turning around so his back was to the counter, Viktor suddenly slid down to the ground. One face held the phone to his ear, while the other covered his face. His voice shook with sobs.

“I’m sorry Yuri, I don’t mean to… … am I really doing the right thing?”

He dissolved into tears, and I could hear Yuri’s soothing voice on the other end. There wasn’t much conversation after that, but Viktor on occasion said a word.

I watched this from my spot. I strained. I whimpered. I wanted nothing more than to get up from the floor and walk over there. But these days my legs struggled to hold my weight. Many times I couldn’t get up without Viktor’s help. The slippery floor of the kitchen and dining room was dangerous, and every day I would fall or slip.

Although I could still hear his voice across the room, the constant noise of my loud breathing never went away these days. The wheeze was always there, especially the past week. Everything was such an effort.

I wanted to go be with Viktor, but I just couldn’t. I was so, so very tired.

* * *

The following day, Viktor and I went for a ride together. I could still walk for a little bit, and the sky was a mixture of sun and cloud. A light jacket was perfect for people strolling along the city. We stopped by one of our favorite places, the central park.

We walked slowly together, Viktor adjusting his pace to mine. We made it to a bench, and Viktor took a seat. I immediately laid down myself, and the sun warmed up my coat as we watched the world go by.

Kids were running around the playground nearby. Couples walked past holding hands. A jogger or two with headphones waved. Viktor smiled softly and acknowledged with a wave of his hand. But he didn’t greet or talk to anyone verbally. Instead, he watched the surroundings quietly with a hand on my head. We stayed like that for a while.

“Hey mister!”

It was children’s voices. Viktor perked up to look to his left. Two children had trotted up from the playground, hair messy from tumbling down the slides. A boy and smaller girl, their eyes large and fascinated.

“Can we say hi to your dog?”

Viktor seemed surprised at first, but then he seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and beckoned them to come closer.

“But of course! Anyone can say hello to my Makkachin. She’s very friendly.”

They approached with caution, but I stayed in my spot. When the girl reached out her hand, I put my nose forward to lick her fingers. She pulled back in surprise, giggling with delight at the surprise.

“Ew! It’s so slimy!”

“Her whole face is gray,” the boy commented. “Is she old?” Viktor nodded, returning to scratch my head.

“Very old. She’s been with me for a long time. Longer than any of my other friends.”

“If she’s your longest friend, that must make her your bestest friend!” the girl chirped, patting on my shoulder with her tiny hand. Viktor paused, looking at her oddly.

“I…I suppose you’re right. She is my best friend.”

From the distance, a woman’s voice could be heard. The boy looked at her and waved.

“Mom’s calling. We better go. Thanks Mister!”

The girl seemed less willing to leave her petting me, but with a huff finally agreed. 

They danced off towards their parent, and Viktor sighed as he returned his hand to my head. He looked at me with a smile on his face.

We stayed there for a while longer, but eventually the sun became too hot and we walked slowly back to the car. The radio was off and Viktor was silent during the ride, but it was pleasant. I almost fell asleep in the seat from the rumble of the car. But we eventually came back to a stop, and Viktor had to coax me back awake to continue on.

I recognized the smell immediately. The sense wasn’t nearly as strong in my older years, but I knew it to be the office of the plump woman that smelled of dozens of dogs every time I saw her.

The people greeted us, and Viktor spoke back. But I could tell in his voice, something was different. I had known something was different in his mannerisms from the moment we left the apartment. I wanted to tell him everything was all right, that I understood and was perfectly fine with it. But as much as I nudged his hand with my nose while we waited in the room, his tension wasn’t leaving him.

Eventually we were interrupted by the doctor, and immediately Viktor changed demeanor. I almost wondered if he was going to run out of the room, he appeared so frightened. But I placed my head on his knee, and with a deep breath he managed to calm down a bit. His strong arms lifted me to the wide counter top, and the doctor pet me with her steady gentleness I had come to know over the years.

The two of them spoke for a bit. I lay down on the counter, Viktor’s hands not leaving my body. I rested my head on the counter. Goodness, I was tired.

The veterinarian left the room then, and it was just Viktor and I again. His hands shook, and I could tell he was on the brink of tears again. I lifted my head, looking at him struggle to maintain his composure.

It was that moment that I felt genuine sadness for the first time in my life. I wanted nothing more than right then to tell him, to say in a language he understood, that everything was okay. And I wanted to tell him what he meant to me.

But all I was left with was the way I had shown him all the years of my life. Thankfully, I think the message made it to him.

I nuzzled my nose in his hand to get his attention. And when he blinked the tears from his eyes to look at me, I wagged my tail. I got him to smile for me at that, and he brought his head down to wrap his arms around me.

“I love you too.”

End


End file.
